The Kiss
by TL22
Summary: Dean arrives at a crossroads in his life And he has to make a life altering choice.


A/N I originally wrote this story under a name I shared with a fellow writer. The story however was solely written by me. I have taken the original story and expanded it. For those who read it the first time; I hope you will find the second version somewhat better

**THE KISS**

**DISCONTENT**

Dean felt a presence before him. He looked up and Rose the bartender was standing there. She picked up his empty bottle of beer. "Would you like another beer Dean?"

Dean nodded "Yes"

A minute later she quietly places a fresh bottle before him and walked away before he could thank her. Dean took a sip and his thoughts went back to his marriage.

He was having troubles in his marriage. It seemed like the only person his wife, Lindsay would listen to was her mother. Dean wondered if he had made a mistake in marrying Lindsay. He admitted to himself that it was way to soon after his break up with Rory.

Dean thought back when Rory was his girlfriend. Four years ago his life was perfect. He had a beautiful, intelligent, loving girlfriend. That is till Jess came on the scene.

Jess was of medium height and build, very intense and very sarcastic. No one liked him, but for some reason Rory liked him. Rory told him that they connected on a higher level and their relationship was purely platonic. Dean knew better. He knew that Jess was after his girlfriend. Dean hated the way Jess would smirk at him when they were alone. He wanted nothing more than to smash that sneering face.

Dean shared his suspicions with Jess's so called girl friend Shane. Shane told him that he shouldn't worry and that Jess was just having intellectual conversations with Rory, and how misunderstood he was. Also she was sure Jess loved her.

Dean was uneasy, but Rory kept telling him she loved him and there was nothing to worry about. That was until that fateful Saturday. They had gone out Friday and when they returned; him and Rory had sat at the kitchen table talking for about an hour. The next day he realized that he had left his wallet on the table. He had taken his wallet out to show Rory his new driver's license. So he drove over to Rory's house. No cars were in the driveway so he assumed no one was home, but he knew they never locked the back door. Dean went around and let himself in.

He walked past Rory's room and he heard a noise. The door was ajar and there was Rory and Jess partially undressed making out. Dean flung the door open and yanked Jess off of her and smashed him in the face breaking his nose. He tried to hit Jess again, but Rory was now screaming and holding on to his arm. The anger drained out of him and he turned to Rory. "You disgust me" and walked out.

To his surprise nothing was ever said about the broken nose. Finally he figured that they kept it quiet to cover what they were doing. And not to his surprise Jess broke up with Shane immediately, which really hurt the girl.

A few weeks later one of his friends mentioned; that Lindsay Lister liked him. Lindsay was a tall lithe honey blonde who was one year behind him in school. Rory was the only girl he had ever gone out with and Dean was hesitant to ask Lindsay out. Finally he did and to his surprise she accepted.

After a short period of dating He and Lindsay became a couple. He was fascinated by her child like demeanor and innocent trusting ways.

After he graduated, Dean attended the local community college taking courses in electricity. He also worked part time for a small construction company. The August after Lindsay graduated they were married.

Dean soon found out that going to school full time and trying to support a wife was near impossible. The company he worked for offered him a full time job as a carpenter. Dean also attended school one night a week taking Electrical courses.

Lost in thought he again realized that Rose was again standing in front of him holding his empty bottle "One more Rose and then kick me out of here"

Rose laughed "You aren't your friendly talkative self today. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing really; I was just thinking my life over."

Rose smiled "You would be better thinking about the future." Then she walked away.

That was what he was avoiding. ; The future. His marriage to Lindsay had been going down hill for over a year. She just could not do anything right. Cooking was a major challenge to her. Several of their evenings degenerated into him sarcastically critiquing her cooking.

Then there was the problem of the Dragonfly. Rory's mother owned it with Sookie, and the company he worked for was hired to do the renovations. Which was fine till Rory came home on spring break

Dean was making good money working on the renovation of the Dragonfly which was a restaurant, bar and inn under one roof. The problem was his ex-girlfriend was there. Long buried feelings came to the surface. He thought he may still be in love with her. This also was not doing his marriage any good.

With the remodel almost complete the Dragon Fly was going to do a trial run. His boss wanted him there in case anything went wrong

Dean was doing some last minute checking of a power panel when Rory came up behind him. Softly she asked. "Are you going to be here for the trial run?"

"I believe so Rory. My boss told me he wanted me here for the trial run. He also reminded me that I was not a guest. I was expected to stay out of the way and fix what ever goes wrong. Then go home.

Rory noticed the way he said _go home_. She had realized that she still had unresolved feelings for Dean. Her fling with Jess only lasted a few months. It seemed like once he won her over he did not know what to do with her. Rory believed that she really did love Dean and she never understood why she did what she did. The marriage of Dean and Lindsay bothered her a lot more than she ever let on.

"Rory I need to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory followed him to the door. "See you tomorrow, Dean.

Dean walked out into the cold rainy night. It was late spring, but you would not know it from the weather. Dean was cold and wet. He slowly drove home. He knew Lindsay would have some poor excuse of a meal on the table. The poor girl had hard time boiling water.

Dean remembered the time Rory had cooked for him. She was never known to cook, but she effortlessly turned out an amazing meal. Dean started comparing the two girls in his mind. Lindsay was coming out a poor second.

Dean arrived at his second story apartment, climbed the stairs in the dreary hallway. Lindsay heard him coming and was standing by the door waiting for him. She kissed him hesitantly as he walked in and when he did not respond, she walked to the table. Lindsay had made soup and sandwiches for dinner.

Dean looked around his apartment and had to admit Lindsay had done a beautiful job in trying to make their home cheerful. The kitchen/dining room was pale yellow with white ceilings and trim. Lindsay had also made dramatic blue curtains for the windows. Dean sat at the table and looked at his dinner. "Now if she could only cook as well as she decorated." He muttered under his breath.

"Lindsay, this is lunch, I broke my ass all day. Why can't you serve me a steak, a pot roast or pork chops? Something a _man_ eats at night."

Lindsay, aware of her cooking deficiencies, looked at the floor. She loved Dean so much. She could not believe it when they started dating. He was very polite and always spoke to her pleasantly. The fact that he was tall with amazing green eyes did not hurt either. Her friends told her she was beautiful, but she did not believe them, all she saw in the mirror was her flaws.

"Dean I am sorry, I will try harder" she replied in an intimidated tone of voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, Lindsay, you always say that, nothing every changes," Dean said sarcastically as he stood up, "I am not going to eat this crap. I am going out and get something decent to eat."

Without another word, he walked out of the apartment and got into his truck He drove to a little bar outside of town that served food. Dean ordered a steak and a beer.

Dean pondered why he married Lindsay. A sickening feeling was coming over him. She was a rebound girl. Lindsay was available and he most likely married her to make Rory jealous.

The thought of being that shallow almost made him physically ill. Dean did not like to think of himself like that.

Dean had swung around on his stool and was watching a couple of girls playing pool. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Shane, the girl Jess was dating, when he stole Rory from him.

Dean looked at the attractive blonde girl in front of him. She had her hair in a pony tail with a pink sweater and jeans that really flattered her figure. "Hey, Shane, long times no see, what are you doing here?"

Shane pointed to the third finger of his left hand, "No what are _you_ doing here?"

Dean laughed, "My wife screwed up dinner so I left to come here and get something different."

Shane looked at him, "You married Lindsay Lister, right?

"Yes; so what?"

"If dinner was screwed up where is she? She has to eat too."

Just then, Dean's dinner of a T-bone steak, baked potato, and a side of steamed broccoli arrived.

"Dean, you left your wife home with a shitty meal? And you came out to eat a T-bone? I didn't know you well in high school, but I always figured you for a decent guy, I guess I was wrong."

"Shane; why do you care what I do? You were not friends with me or Lindsay in school."

I am not sure Dean; I guess I had a mini crush on you after both of us were dumped by Rory and Jess. I felt used. You were a decent guy, or at least I thought you were. You married Lindsay. I did not travel in her social circle, but she was always a decent, friendly person."

"Don't you think you're butting in where you're not wanted, Shane? It is my marriage and it has nothing to do with you."

"You're right Dean. I guess it bothers me when my instincts are wrong. I am not sure of what is going on, but think about it, and good luck." Shane then reached over and took a piece of broccoli off of Dean's plate. "See ya, Dean," and walked away.

Dean turned to his meal, and muttered to himself, _No wonder Jess dumped her; she is a pain in the ass._

**TRIAL RUN AT THE DRAGONFLY**

Dean was trying to make himself as invisible as possible. He was just there to fix anything that broke and was not an invited guest. The owners did not say anything to him about relaxing and enjoying himself. Rory would come on by and talk to him and brought him a sandwich at one point.

"Isn't this amazing Dean? I am so glad my mother and Sookie have finally realized their dream."

"I'll say one thing, Rory, the place is hopping and it seems like every one is having a good time."

Later on in the evening Dean figured he could go home, but he'd rather stay at the inn. He liked looking at Rory, he liked talking to Rory. Rory was acting around him the way she did before that ass Jess came on the scene. He often wondered what he did, and how Jess took her away from him. Dean was positive Rory was in love with him. He never understood what happened.

Rory had that knack of making him feel like he was the center of the universe, but still there was a little annoying thought in his head. Why did he get dumped?

Rory approached him, "Hey Dean, my mom wants me to go home and select some CD's and bring them back to the inn would you like to come along?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Sure, I'd like to."

They walked to Rory's house. Rory was doing most of the talking, telling him about Yale.

They walked up the steps to the porch and Rory let them into the dark house.

**THE KISS**

Rory turned a light on. "Dean, most of the CD's are in my room."

Dean followed her into her room. She bent over and was looking though some boxes in her closet. Rory stood up and turned to Dean. With her voice trailing off said. "I guess they are not in here."

Dean was looking into her amazing blue eyes. Rory was looking up at him. Without a word, being spoken they embraced and kissed. The kiss was as Dean remembered, sweet and gentle; he could smell the faint presence of her perfume, something soft, and something that reminded him of summer, the smell of flowers in the field.

They slowly moved toward her bed. Then they lay upon it still in each others embrace. The kiss deepened. He could feel her moving against his body. His hand was under her blouse. He broke the kiss to tell Rory he loved her, Rory said it back to him. Their lips met once again. The kiss deepened

Then Dean saw Lindsay's brown eyes looking at him. "_Do you take Lindsay to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"_ Again, he saw Lindsay's' brown eyes looking at him. He knew Lindsay loved him, in fact Lindsay adored him. He knew that Lindsay **trusted** him. He knew that Lindsay was doing everything possible to be a good wife for him. Dean thought back to his vows_, And forsaking all others, be faithful, only to her so long as you both shall live._ He could see Lindsay as the mother of his children. She would be a great mother, _Faithful only to her so long as you both shall live. _Dean broke the embrace with Rory. He sat up and then stood up.

"Dean, what's the matter, is everything okay?"

"No, Rory, it isn't. I can't do this."

"Why, Dean? I love you."

Dean stood there silently.

After a couple of silent minutes Rory asked, "Dean, do you love me?"

Dean hung his head and simply said, "I am not sure"

"Dean tell me what the problem is"

"Lindsay, I am married to Lindsay."

"Do you love her Dean?"

"I am not sure, I don't know, but Rory I took an oath to be faithful to her, and to honor her, and keep her for better or worse. This may be what I guess could be called a worse time in my marriage. I have to honor her."

Rory looked up at him while buttoning her blouse, "I don't know what to say Dean I do love you."

"I have to go Rory"

"Dean turned and walked out of the bedroom and then out the front door

**HOME**

Dean walked back to the Inn and found his pickup truck. He started it and drove slowly home.

Dean walked up the stairs to his apartment. As he reached the top, Lindsay opened the door. She was expecting him. Lindsay was wearing a beautiful, off white vee necked dress, that accented the curves of her slender body. Lindsay kissed him and took him by the hand and led him to the table.

She went to the oven, and with a little dramatic flair, set a roast down in front of him. She stood back while he carved the roast. It was perfect. Lindsay started jumping up and down with joy.

Dean looked at his child like wife. He pulled her down to his lap and kissed her. "Lindsay, things are going to get better. I am so sorry for the way I have been acting."

Lindsay started to blame herself. Dean put his large hand across her mouth. "I don't want to hear it Lindsay. You did nothing wrong"

Lindsay looked at him with her soft brown eyes and Dean started remembering why he fell for her. "Dean, do you love me?" she asked expectantly.

Without hesitation he said, "Yes" and kissed her. Dean knew for a fact that someday he would love her more than life itself.

**- THE END -**


End file.
